


The hardest day

by chicklitbitch



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, oldies from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: Short post season 3 finale Juliet pov. Re-posted and re-edited after deleting my livejournal.





	

 

  
She couldn’t believe it. The whole day seemed like a crazy dream. When she woke up that morning, she was expecting anything but what actually happened.  
It had been a tough day for everyone, but they finally caught the infamous Yin Yang killer, and no one got hurt, luckily.

She was truly surprised by how things had turned out, but the thing that surprised her the most that day was the way Shawn handled holding his nerves while his mother was kidnapped. She couldn’t even imagine dealing with something of that magnitude without crying and freaking out. Shawn was so calm and serious that day, his famous smile set aside for once. No one could believe it.

  
That night, for the first time, while watching him hugging his mother, she saw the real man behind the mask, and she knew that he deserved more than what he’d usually been given credit for. She realized that life is too short to keep asking questions when the answer is so close. She decided it was the time to let herself go, to forget all her stupid fears, to give _them_ a chance. She told herself _If i won't try,_ _I’ll_ _never know_. Plus, she owed him, after all the mixed signals she gave him in the past couple of years.  
The roller skating, the stroll on the boardwalk. Those, hmm … well she couldn’t call them _dates_ , but they must have meant something, even though she wasn’t sure what it was.  
When she asked him out, she never thought to get a no as an answer, not because she was vain, but because she had been knowing Shawn for enough time to know that he would have never said no to her. Ever. But sometimes best things happen at the wrong time, and she figured that out only in that heartbreaking moment.

  
She didn’t want to show him all her pain, but when she saw the look his sad eyes gave her she couldn’t do anything but walk away. She didn’t blame him, because he gave her many chances but she always turned him down. Even tough she was attracted to him, she always thought he wasn’t mature enough or he only wanted to fool around, and now she was regretting it _so much._ Maybe if she gave more thought about it before instead of wallowing in denial … but now it was too late. Just like her grandmother used to tell her when she was a kid "No use crying over spilled milk".

  
But still, when she got into her car something cracked. She let her face and her hands fall on the steering wheel and started to cry. It was a slow, silent, deep cry from the bottom of her heart. She could barely breath but she didn’t even care. Her mind was a blur and she couldn’t think straight, so she let the tears spill freely. After a few minutes, she realized that she was alone in a parking lot in the middle of the night crying by herself, and she felt so stupid, and so ashamed. She couldn’t even recognize the puffy-eyed girl staring at her in the driving mirror.

  
She never was a weepy girl. Even in high school, she rarely cried about not getting a boy's attention or a bad grade and now, after over ten years, she was there, weeping, without even knowing the reason why she was doing it.

  
She decided to go straight home, and when she arrived, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heels over the floor. Poppy, her little tabby cat, wrapped his tail around her leg and purred She smiled tentatively, and petted his head, before picking him into her arms. She had a quick shower and changed into a comfortable pajama. She decided she had enough action and emotion for that day, and that she had only six hours until her next work shift, so she put her head on the pillow, and close her blue eyes, with the hope that tomorrow was gonna be better, brand new day.

 


End file.
